With a development of the display technology, in order to meet the needs of different groups and interests of consumers viewing the display screen from different views to get different display screen information, thereby enhancing a unique visual experience, multi-view (for example: dual view, tri view or the like) display devices have also emerged.
Taking a dual view display device as an example, a dual view display technology refers to a display technology which can see different pictures from different positions with respect to the display screen at the same time. This dual view display technology usually adopts a parallax barrier method. Using light-shielding stripes of a light-shielding layer (a grating) of the dual view, one sub-pixel may only be seen by one of the observers on left side or right side of the dual view display device, ultimately enabling one observer on the left side of the dual view display device to see a part of pixels and another one observer on the right side to see another part of the pixels. Picture information seen from the left side and right side is usually different, thereby realizing a dual view display. The dual view display device includes a dual view display panel located at a bottom and a dual view grating located at a top. As shown in FIG. 1(a), the dual view display panel is composed of dual view pixel units 11 arranged in an array. Specifically, the dual view pixel units 11 are composed of right view pixel units 112 and left-view pixel units 111 which are arranged in two adjacent columns.
However, existing dual view display panels all have a serious problem. As shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), a length of a pixel unit 10 of the dual view display panel and a common display panel in the prior art along a row direction are equal to a length of the pixel unit 10 of the dual view display panel and a common display panel in the prior art along a column direction. For the dual view display panel and the common display panel of which sizes are same, if the pixel unit have the same size, a number of the dual view pixel units 11 of the dual view display panel is half of a number of the pixel units 10 of the common display panel since the number of pixel units arranged in a same row is same. That is, a number of left view pixel units 111 or a number of right view pixel units 112 in the same row is half of the number of the pixel units 10 in the common display panel. Therefore, it will lead to a distortion of the display picture of the left view or the right view, if the image information in the common display panel is input to the left view pixel units 111 or the right view pixel units 112. In order to ensure that display image is not distorted, a half of the image information in the common display panel is needed to be removed, which will result in a resolution of a left view display image or a right view display image is reduced to a half of a resolution of a common display image, thereby greatly reducing an image quality of the dual view display.